


Arima Shinjikun

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou | Kare Kano, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-01
Updated: 2002-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Arima Shinjikun

Arima Shinjikun

## Arima Shinjikun

This video is a character profile of two characters from animations directed by Hideaki Anno done in the style of his post-Nadia work. As such, it's very stylised and not to everyone's taste. Despite being essentially an experimental video, it was very well received and is one of my favourites.

 

Footage: [His and Her Circumstances (1998)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Kare_Kano#Anime) and [Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion_%28anime%29)

Audio: [To Cut A Long Story Short](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Journeys_to_Glory) by Spandau Ballet 

Duration: 00:03:00

Published: 2002-07-31

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=9702)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Arima_Shinjikun-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Soldier is turning  
> See him through white light  
> War upon war  
> Heat upon heat  
> To cut a long story short  
> I lost my mind
> 
> Sitting on a park bench  
> Years away from fighting  
> To cut a long story short  
> I lost my mind
> 
> Standing in the dark  
> Oh I was waiting for man to come  
> I am beautiful and clean  
> And so very very young  
> To be standing in the street  
> To be taken by someone
> 
> Questions questions  
> Give me no answers  
> That’s all they ever give me  
> Questions questions  
> Oh look at the strange boy  
> He finds it hard existing  
> To cut a long story short  
> I lost my mind


End file.
